Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte Victuuri
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Esa noche, gané más que otro Grand Prix Final, porque, pude observar los ojos más hermosos, cálidos e inocentes del mundo... Los ojos del hombre al que sabía que amaba, antes de conocerle...


" **Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte"**

(Yuri on Ice le pertenece a Kubo-sensei y a MAPPA.)

En la antesala al Grand Prix final en Barcelona, siento los nervios que jamás había experimentado antes, y eso que no voy a competir yo, pero, si Yuri Katsuki, el hombre que hace un año quedó en último lugar de esta competencia, y al que he entrenado todos estos meses, para que pueda levantarse como ganador este año. Y por ello, estoy tan nervioso, no porque dude que él pueda vencer a sus oponentes, sino porque, no sé qué pasará una vez que la medalla de oro levante...

Soy un tonto por pensar en tantas cosas justo ahora, lo sé, pero este frío, el ambiente pre- competencia y ver a Yuri, quien intenta mostrarme que está bien, mientras camino a su lado por la calles de Barcelona, me llevan a recordar más allá del Grand Prix final del año anterior...me llevan a lo que pasó aquella noche en la celebración, y, a lo que ha hecho que mi mundo ahora sea tan diferente a lo que, cuando no lo conocía, era, aunque, no me engaño, recuerdo esa noche cada día, desde que pasó.

Yuri... ¿Por qué jamás me has hablado de esa noche? Quisiera poder atreverme a preguntártelo, pero, la ternura de tus pupilas, me lo impide.

-Viktor, la verdad me parece muy bonita Barcelona. Gracias por el recorrido turístico- me expresa mi alumno, caminando a mi lado. Vamos llenos de bolsas de compras de ropa y recuerdos de la ciudad. Aunque me lo oculte, sé que está nervioso, pero, su sonrisa es mi aliciente para que no me preocupe por él; Yuri lo sabe bien, sin embargo, esta vez no le funciona como es debido.

-No hay nada que agradecer, tenía bastante que no nos relajábamos de todas formas.

-Cierto, aunque, no sé si esté bien que sea antes de la final- se pregunta él, torciendo su boca, y aunque él no lo note, bajo mi flequillo contemplo su rostro, porque me gusta ver todas sus expresiones. Y así poder conocerlo más, como en Hasetsu.

-Te aseguro que cuando ganes el Grand Prix, vas a querer celebrarlo en la fiesta posterior y no andar de turista- espeto, metiendo el tema de la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?- me pregunta, y se detiene de golpe, impactado. ¿Acaso ya va a decirme algo sobre ese día? -Viktor, la bolsa que traíamos con las nueces que compramos, ¡la dejé en algún lugar!

-Vamos a buscarla entonces- le digo y vamos, aunque en la media hora que buscamos por diferentes sitios, no aparece. Y tampoco ni rastro del tema de "fiesta". Pero, no puedo enojarme con Yuri, porque, es despistado y está presionado por ahora.

-Lo siento Viktor, perdimos las nueces por mi culpa- me expresa él, decaído- creo que podemos ir por otras y...

-Olvídalo, ya debe haber cerrado el lugar; mejor, sigamos paseando.

-Pero Viktor, tú las compraste y...

-Y, no importa, solo quiero seguir paseando contigo- respondo, y para evitar que siga de necio, le tomo la mano izquierda y lo jalo, para que me siga. No se ve muy convencido pero, por ahora quiero disfrutar a su lado en vez de buscar nueces.

De tal manera, terminamos entre una feria de Navidad. Cada pedacito tiene ese toque de lucecitas que alegran el alma. Y cada una, resplandece de forma mágica en los ojos de Yuri, quien, ve todo como si un niño pequeño fuese. Y ello, es encantador para mí.

-Oye Viktor, ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara de cumpleaños? Hace un rato tú me regalaste un traje nuevo y, y yo quiero darte algo que tu desees.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no deseabas el traje?

-No, no es eso, ¡Espera!- me exclama, apenado- El traje es hermoso y muy caro y...y yo solo quiero darte algo de regalo de cumpleaños, y de navidad también, porque son el mismo día.

-Pero, aún no es mi cumpleaños, y, además, no tienes que darme nada, yo...- le respondo, pero la expresión de mi alumno me hace saber que no va a quedarse con esa respuesta. De modo tal, retomamos el paso por la feria de Navidad, y observo como los ojos debajo de esos cabellos ébano buscan y se preguntan por algo; ese algo, mi regalo. Pero, dejaré que él lo elija y...

-¡Ya sé!- grita él, y corre a un aparador de una joyería- Entremos por favor- me pide y, justo dentro, decidido, le pide algo a la dependienta. ¿Será una pulsera lo que comprará?

-¿Qué vas a comp...?- le digo, pero, al verlo, no termino la palabra. Me da un vuelco en el estómago, al mirar lo que, a plazos, acaba él de comprar. Sin decirnos ni una palabra, salimos de la joyería, y retomamos el camino. Cabe decir que el silencio entre los dos, lo llenan los villancicos de la feria. No sé ni a dónde nos dirigimos, solo sé que, este es el momento en que ya no puedo dejarlo ir.

Pero, Yuri siempre me sorprende, y, tomándome de la mano derecha, me lleva corriendo a lo alto de unas escaleras, en la Catedral de Barcelona. Quiero ver su rostro, pero no me deja, solo me dirige, mientras empiezan a cantar en los villancicos "Oh Holy Night"* (canción incluida arriba)

Ahí, donde nadie nos mira, donde solo estamos los dos, donde puedo mirar el rostro de Yuri, encuentro, no solamente el tierno arrebol de sus mejillas, sino, esa sonrisa que llena mi corazón de vida y amor...

-Viktor, quiero darte esto- me declara Yuri y tomando mi mano derecha, me pone uno de los dos anillos que compró. Dos anillos de bodas, en esa joyería, dorados y redondos, como una medalla.

-Yuri...- apenas si puedo susurrar. Sus manos, toman la mía, y su calor inunda mi ser, y hace que mi corazón esté a punto de explotar.

-Es, para agradecerte lo que has hecho y para que, me des suerte en la competencia- devela mi pupilo, mientras me pone el anillo y le tiemblan las manos; su rostro, es del color de los adornos de navidad del rededor. Un anillo, eso es lo que Yuri me está dando, a mí, a su entrenador y ¿Amigo? A, mí...

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Yuri, al contrario, tú me has dado tantas cosas- le confieso, y, tomo de la cajita de regalo, el otro anillo, y él no dice nada en contra; he entendido para qué es ese anillo; para quién- Y solo te pido que confíes en lo que sabes, y sobre todo, demuestres tu amor por el patinaje- y le pongo el anillo en su dedo anular derecho, con su mano, tan suave y su rostro, tan hermoso, tan cerca mío.

-Has hecho tantas cosas por mí Viktor. Decidiste retirarte este año para ser mi entrenador, y, fuiste hasta Hasetsu para entrenarme y, ahora, estás aquí, conmigo y...- me confiere Yuri, y siento que me sonrojo. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, tanto, pero sobre todo, que sepa que ese día de la fiesta, él todo despertó en mí...

-Y todo lo he hecho con gusto y por un único motivo Yuri...Porque, porque tú me lo...- digo, tomándole ambas manos, pero, el estruendo de las campanas al anunciar las diez, calla lo que quiero confesar, y, nos asusta, tanto que, Yuri se suelta de mis manos.

-¡Que susto!- exclama él, y, yo solo puedo suspirar hondo, para aguantarme las ganas que tengo de tomarlo por la cintura, como él lo hizo conmigo hace un año, decirle que ese día todo en mi cambió y, demostrarle todo lo que siento, con un beso de amor.

Pero, no puedo...Pero tampoco te quiero dejar ir, e intento pensar como detenerte y, aprovechar la unión de estos anillos, para lo que siento, y quiero, decirte y proponerte, Para que sepas de una vez por todas, que yo a ti, te...

-Yuri...hay algo que quiero decirte...

 _Continuará..._


End file.
